Games (one-shot book)
by TheDeadGirlRisenTroller
Summary: I have gotten permission from the wonderful hghrules to write one-shots for her story Games of stuff that I think would be interesting if it had actually happened! So HERE YOU GO submit reviews of something u would like to see and ill try to do it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Was up? Anyways, I have gotten permission from the wonderful hghrules to write one-shots for her story Games of stuff that I think would be interesting if it had actually happened! Without further ADO the first ONE-SHOT!

I'm sitting in the middle of the netherrack arena. The Team left a few minutes ago after shouting a few more insults and ushering Ty to the exit.

Did they not see Herobrine? Did they not see what I saw? Maybe I'm going crazy.

"**Skybrine, I need you to leave now so I can prepare this room for Challenge Four."**

I tiredly lift my head to look at the GameMaster where he sits on top of one of the three-block-tall netherrack structures. "Please don't call me Skybrine. My name is Sky. I _am _Sky."

The GameMaster shrugs, swinging his legs. **"Sorry, but now I've got even more reason to call you Skybrine, so I won't stop any time soon. I must apologize, though, for screwing up your vision and causing the hallucinations."**

"The halluci- what!?"

"**Yes, that was me. I used one of my powers to change some of what you saw and heard. I couldn't change how Ty moved, what he did with his arms, hands, or legs, but I could make it seem like you were facing off with Herobrine. And I did, so..."**

"You realize you just ruined all of my standing friendships?"

"**It's okay, you still have all your sitting friendships!"** the GameMaster jokes badly, making a 'bah-dum, tss!' sound.

I groan and bury my face in my hands. I'm such an idiot! Now the entire Team hates me, they think I'm just like my crappy psychopath of a dad.

You know, they're sort of right. I mean, that feeling I had right before I was about to kill who I thought was Herobrine...

I don't know.

I wish I'd never convinced the Team to sign up for the game show. I should have known the GameMaster would be too much for me- for us. It was a stupid idea. Ty was right, I have really stupid ideas sometimes. Okay, fine, all the time.

Hey, wait, I just realized something!

In the Game Room, right before the actual game show started, I told Ty that I could see the future and that everything would be alright (I was obviously wrong, but shut up and let me continue). Earlier today, I predicted that I'd lose all my friends and get kicked out of Team Crafted, and I was right!

I've become a psychic!

Shh, it's the one highlight of my day, let me cherish it.

"**Skybrine? You gonna leave, or what?"**

"Could I just stay for... for a few more minutes? I just need to- to think, and I won't be able to knowing all my friends are in the rooms next door."

"**... Sure. I guess. I still hate you, though."**

"Don't worry, I won't forget."

There's silence for a bit while the GameMaster flies around and does little poofy things that make the stands around the arena disappear and be replaced by beige flooring. Then he suddenly speaks up again. **"Uh, this might not work, since they were pretty mad, and... Well, I don't exactly **_**want**_ **your friends to forgive you, because when your life is hard, mine is fun, but... You could, um, you could try to explain to them what I did. You could tell them about the hallucinations."**

I look up at him with a surprised expression. He's right, I could at least _try_ to explain... "T-Thank you," I say quietly.

"**Woah, woah, don't you dare say thank you. We are mortal enemies, got that? Okay, we're technically immortal enemies, but still."**

I roll my eyes and stand up, heading towards the Challenge door. "Right. Well, bye."

"**See ya later."**

**_This is where I make changes!_**

"**Woah, woah, don't you dare say thank you. We are mortal enemies, got that? Okay, we're technically immortal enemies, but still." **The GameMaster says.

I roll my eyes and stand up, heading towards the Challenge door. "Right. Well, bye."

"**See ya later." **He says and is it just my imagination or did I hear a bit of a caring tone in his voice?

I fling open the door and walk under the budder arch. How am I going to explain this to my friends?

'Oh, sorry, guys, the GameMaster altered my vision so Ty looked like my demonic father.' Yeah, I'm sure they'll believe that.

Ironically, if the mini-challenge had never happened, if Ty and I hadn't been enemies before Challenge Three began, _Ty_ would have believed me. Even though I'm the one who attacked him, he _still_ would have stood up for me.

He won't do that now.

I can't even bring myself to be angry as I pass the spot where I dropped my budder and captured squids earlier and find it empty. Almost empty. All that is left are the ropes I used to tie the squids up.

I wasn't even surprised, the GameMaster did say that this would happen.

Right now I'm just sad. I feel hopeless. I lost all of my friends, and let's face the reality, here: I probably will not get them back. I'm alone. I certain I always will be

I silently open the door to the Living Quarters, praying that no one is in the front hallway. Thankfully, no one is, and I walk carefully inside. "H-Hello?" I call out timidly. "Guys?"

"We don't want to talk to you, Sky!" someone shouts.

I sigh. "Please let me try to explain!"

"Oh, yes, please! We would love to listen to you explain how you were going to chop Ty's head off. Or were you going to torture him a bit before you killed him, just for the fun of it? Herobrine would be proud."

I flinch away from their tone and words. Geez. "Guys, seriously! I have a legit explanation for why I did what I did!"

Seto flings open Ty's bedroom door. "Fine, come give it to us." I walk towards him. "But don't come _anywhere_ near Ty, and don't try anything funny on us."

I huff and shut the door lightly behind me as I enter the room to be met by glares from everyone but Ty, who simply refuses to look at me. "It was the GameMaster," I blurt, temporarily unable to elaborate.

"Oh, really? And I assume the GameMaster just happened to have a SkyDoesMinecraft suit?" Mitch asks sourly, resting his chin in his hand as he sits on the edge of Ty's bed.

"I- no. The GameMaster gave me hallucination thingies, like- uh- he sort of changed my vision so Ty would look like my dad."

"Hallucination thingies, huh?"

I groan. "Guys, you have to believe me. For the majority of that fight, I was completely convinced I was fighting Herobrine. It was only near the end that I realized something wasn't right, and then the hallucinations wore off and I could see properly again."

"Of course," Jason says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Because us yelling 'Stop!' at the top of our lungs wasn't enough to alert you that something was off."

I bite my lip. "I'm sorry! I thought- I thought that- okay, I don't know what I thought, but I certainly didn't think I was about to kill Ty!"

"Sure you didn't."

I blow out a breath, stepping toward Seto. "Come on, dude, you believe me, right? You're a sorcerer. The GameMaster would have enough power to alter my sight, wouldn't he?"

Seto steps back when I step forward, and I sigh. "Maybe. Possibly. But he wouldn't do that. When you were fighting out there, growling threats, that was all you."

Ian snorts. "You literally _hissed_ Ty's name once." His voice switches to a sarcastic tone as he adds, "Yeah, you were _obviously_ fighting _Herobrine_."

I furrow my eyebrows. I did, didn't I? It must have looked really bad to them- they couldn't hear what Herobrine was saying to me. "I-I- I wasn't- It isn't- I was responding to Herobrine!"

"Uh huh. And why'd it take you so long to think of that reply?" Jerome asks.

"I was surprised! Honestly, guys! You know I would never hurt any of you!"

"No. No, we don't," Quentin says, glaring at me.

I let out a frustrated breath as I reach out toward Ty, walking closer to his bed. "Ty-"

Ty squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a barely audible squeak, and Seto immediately starts to push me back towards the door. "No, you're not going to hurt him anymore, Skybrine!"

S-Skybrine?

I don't move, instead only staring at Seto in shock. Skybrine. He called me Skybrine.

I wonder if Ty still considers Sky and Skybrine two different people like he did in the second Challenge.

I don't think he does.

I let out a shaky breath and take a step back. "O-Okay. Okay, I'm, I'm not going to hurt him. I'm going now."

"You'd better," Jason growls. "We don't want to see you ever again."

"Tough luck," I reply, amazed at how firm my voice came out this time. "I live right next to Ty and across from the Ssunkipz."

Ian and Quentin glare at me again. "We'll move upstairs, share rooms with the others."

"S-Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"F-Fine, then."

"Goodbye."

I nod slowly, choking out a quiet "Goodbye," as I back out the door and move to my own bedroom.

Alone.

And feeling like Skybrine.

"**First off: I'm very sorry for the most recent Challenge."** For a second, my hopes rise. Is he gonna confess to the others what he did? **"I forgot to give an advantage to the winner of the previous mini-challenge." **Oh. **"Then again, you all left after Sky and Ty's part of the Challenge, so I couldn't really give anything to the winner, which was Seto.**

"**Oh, and I'd like to announce the winners of Challenge Two and Three. Challenge Two's winners were Mitch and Jerome again, because your reactions were the funniest and Seto was disqualified for being heartless. And the winner of Challenge Three is Skybrine! But only because Ty didn't even try and the rest of you left before you could do your Challenges."**

I didn't even _want_ to win that Challenge. The others probably hate me even more now. Ugh, my life.

I roll off my bed and groan as I hit the floor. Dang it. Stupid gravity. Sighing, I lift myself off the floor and lean against the wall. I'm in the same position I was in after Ty told me he hated me.

But I'm not crying this time. I've vowed not to cry any more for the rest of the game show. I will probably fail and end up bawling at one point or another, but for now, I am tear-less. Is that a word? It's a word now.

I don't need friends anyway. Friends are overrated, outdated, something-something, constipated. Dang it.

I think I did that wrong.

Oh well, it's not like anyone is lurking around in my thoughts, laughing at all my thought-failures.

Unless- no. No, my father couldn't be doing that. He's only able to communicate with me telepathically when he's within one hundred blocks of me. And he's not.

Is he?

_I don't even know right now, I need sleep. And friends. And sanity would be nice, too._

"**Now that the announcements are over with, please report to the Purple Building for your third mini-challenge."**

I don't reply to depressed to do so right now. really a friend would help right now almost anyone would do Hell even the GameMaster would be a candidate if he didn't completely hate me.

The Team glares at me as they walk down the stairs. Yes, Ian, Quentin, and Ty actually moved upstairs last night. They seriously did it.

It made me feel so great about myself. (Note the intense, depressing sarcasm.)

I send the others an apologetic glance, which they ignore, and then I give up and just walk out the door and toward the Purple Building. What else could the GameMaster possibly do to me? He's emotionally traumatized me (several times), he's gotten the love of my life to despise me, he's gotten me to attack and almost _kill_ the love of my life, and in doing so, he has also made all my friends hate me.

What a nice recap of events.

But seriously, what else could he do?

"**Welcome, Skybrine. Where are your friends?"**

"My friends? Oh, I don't have any of those. But Team Crafted is currently walking towards this building while avoiding me at all costs, so there's that."

"**That's nice."**

"Mmhmm."

The Team enters the Purple Building and immediately moves to the area that is farthest away from me. "So, what's this challenge about?" Mitch asks.

"**This mini-challenge is actually beneficial to you."**

"What? How?" I ask curiously. The others glare at me as if speaking is a crime now. Oh, but only when I do it, obviously.

The GameMaster grins giddily after observing my ex-friends' hatred for me. **"You have visitors."**

"Visitors?" Ty asks.

"**Yes, visitors from the world outside the game show. There is one here for each of you. All you have to do to complete your mini-challenge is enjoy a nice chat with your friend/family member."**

"Wait, then how do we win?" Jerome asks, confused.

"**There is no winner in this mini-challenge. I am doing you a favor by allowing you to have contact with a friend or family member of yours from the outside world; why should I reward you for accepting it?"**

"Okay, that makes sense."

"**Yes. Now, the two players who are forced to participate in this round are Jerome and Skybrine."**

"Haven't I already gone twice?" I ask, staring up at the GameMaster, who is standing in the back of the room.

"**Yes."**

"Isn't that the maximum amount of times someone can be forced to participate in a mini-challenge?"

"**Stop sounding smart, it doesn't fit your personality,"** the GameMaster commands. The entire team snickers. **"And I figured this didn't count as a real mini-challenge since you're getting a visitor instead of an actual challenge, so I just included you in the drawing anyways."**

"Got it. Sure. Whatever. Okay."

"**It's not like you can do anything about it."**

I sigh. "Exactly."

"**So, who wants to participate in this mini-challenge?"**

I glance over at the Team, and they all raise their hands – all except for Ty. Jason looks at him curiously, and he sighs and raises his hand.

"**All of you! Wow, this group is really participant in everything! Except for the third Challenge. Seriously, you all just up and left. You aren't allowed to do that."**

"Fight me," Jason growls.

The GameMaster raises an eyebrow. **"Well, then. Anyways, it doesn't matter; I made an exception for you guys since your friend was almost killed by your other friend."**

"He's not our friend anymore," Ian informs him, glaring at me.

"**So I've heard. That's good, you really shouldn't be associating with the son of Herobrine."**

"Um, hello!? I'm right here!" I shout, waving my arms.

They ignore me. "Yeah, we know. There's no doubt in my mind that he was planning to kill us all at some point," Jason shrugs. Geez. All this over me accidentally almost killing Ty? Calm yourselves, he's not a kid! He doesn't need you guys protecting him!

Okay, that's kind of hypocritical of me. If Jason or one of the others were to so much as bruise Ty, I would cut off their hand and use it to dig out their eyeballs. Yeah. Whoops, my Skybrine is showing. My bad.

"Definitely. I can't believe we were ever friends with him in the first place," Jerome mutters. Fluffy, why!?

"Yeah, befriending him was a mistake. We should have known better," Mitch shrugs.

"I mean, honestly! He's Herobrine's _son_!" Quentin exclaims.

"But that doesn't mean I'm an exact replica of Him!" I argue desperately, throwing my hands up.

"**Well, Ty, aren't you glad your friends stopped Skybrine before he could kill you? Aren't you glad you aren't his friend anymore?"**

Ty glances over at me and Glares. "Yes"

Of course.

"Good," the GameMaster says, seeming pleased. "Prepare for your mini-challenges."

_PIGGLEBIGGLEBOOMZAPBANGTSSSS!_

I glance around the room I'm in. There are black walls, a black ceiling, and a black, tiled floor. There are two blood red chairs in the middle of the room, and I cautiously sit down in one. Who would come to visit me? I don't really know anyone outside of Team Crafted, you know, since everyone's pretty much terrified of me. Maybe Dawn came-

"Hello, Son."

I jump out of my chair and spin to face Him.

"Oh. H-Hi, Dad."

"How are you?"

"I have no friends, I'm in love with someone who hates me, and the GameMaster despises me."

"Oh."

"Is it okay if I blame it all on you?"

"Go ahead. I won't be offended."

For a moment, I consider falling into His arms and letting Him actually comfort me like a father should. But I know He won't actually do that. He'll just push me away and scold me for being vulnerable. He'll tell me I'm not fit to rule the Nether. He'll tell me I should train more, so maybe then I'd be ready.

"Uh... So. Why exactly are you here?" I ask, settling back down in my chair and watching as He walks over to His.

"Will invited me."

"Will? Whose Will?"

"You know, William."

"..."

"The guy that you and your friends – ex-friends? – call the GameMaster."

"Wha- The GameMaster's first name is _Will_!? Wait, you're on a first name basis with the _GameMaster!?"_

"Yeah. We aren't really too fond of each other at the moment, though. I only came for you."

"You came for me."

"Yes."

"I don't believe that," I say, leaning forward on my seat and narrowing my eyes at Him. "What do you really want?"

"I did come here for you, Skybrine."

"Okay, first of all: My name is Sky now. Not Skybrine. And second: We both know that what you just said was a lie."

"Only a partial lie, though," my father replies. "I came here for you, but not... _for_ you. I'm your mini-challenge."

"Yeah, I get that. But it's not a real challenge, I'm just talking with a family member. Right?" I ask. A scary smile creeps onto His face. "Right?" I ask slowly.

"Not quite," Herobrine says, shrugging his shoulders as he gets up off his chair and walks towards me at the speed of a freaking turtle. Like, seriously, man, could you go any slower? "You see, Skybrine, I've been searching for you ever since you and your friends killed me three years ago. Since I'm nearly immortal, I get ten respawns before my permanent death. You took my _ninth_, Skybrine. Ever since then, I've sent out ghasts, blazes, zombies, mobs of all shapes and kinds to hunt you down- and they all came back with no idea as to where you were." He flicks my sunglasses. "With these on, your eyes are covered up, and you look like a normal human, not that there are many of those left," He chuckles. "And I couldn't find you. I couldn't repay you for what you did to me."

I gulp as He reaches forward and takes one of my curly brown strands of hair between His fingers. He twirls it a bit, staring at it intently. "But now William has provided me with this wonderful opportunity."

"D-Dad?" I squeak, pressing back as far as I can into my chair.

"You hurt me. Now I get to hurt you," Herobrine snarls, tugging fiercely on my hair.

I yelp at the slight pain. "B-But I don't have my p-powers right now! I'm not immortal l-like you are!"

"You think I care?" my father sneers, pulling off my sunglasses and staring straight into my eyes. "Oh, what horrendously colored eyes you have. I always figured they'd be some stupid color."

"W-What color are they?" I ask, despite the situation. What? I want to know!

"Gold."

I growl at Him, then quickly clap my hand over my mouth. It is not a good idea to growl at my father, not when He is standing over you at a time when you are powerless and weaponless – basically helpless.

"Did you just _growl_ at me, son?" Herobrine hisses, leaning even closer to me.

I swallow hard, and then His eyes are flaring with a glow brighter than anything I've ever seen, and I'm flying out of the chair and into the wall. I groan as I slide down the wall, and my murderous father stalks closer to me. "That was a mistake, Skybrine," He says in a scarily quiet voice. "You've made so, so many mistakes." I gulp as He puts His hand against my neck and pins me to the wall like that. "But maybe you can make up for them."

"H-How?" I choke out, staring straight into His bright eyes.

"By coming back to the Nether with me," He smirks. "I can get you out of this twisted game show and away from your not-friends, I can spare your life, but you have to come home with me and continue your training as prince of the Nether."

"Neve-" I begin, but I cut myself off. Would it really be so bad? He could get me out of this horrible game show – I wouldn't have to worry about man-eating squids ever again. And it's not like my friends would miss me in the slightest – they're already convinced that I'm just like my father, so why _shouldn't_ I go with Him? "Wh-What exactly would the training be like?" I ask hesitantly.

He grins after realizing that I'm actually considering going with Him. "It'd be just like it was before you left," He replies, loosening His grip on my neck. "You'd be trained to use your powers properly, trained in the fine art of murder, trained to-"

"Murder?" I whisper. Of course, I knew that was part of the training. It was when I left, so why would it be any different now? "Could we maybe cut that bit out?"

"No," my father answers immediately. "You need to know these things if you ever want to take my place."

"But I _don't_ want to take your place, that's the thing!" I say, growing frustrated with life in general.

"Then the training will be pointless," Herobrine shrugs, glaring at me. "Actually, if you can't take my place when you come of age, then not only is your training pointless, but so is your _life."_

I cry out as He punches my cheek forcefully. He frowns at me in disgust, because I guess a small little yelp was a bit less than he was hoping for. Or possibly more. Maybe he's disgusted at me for not being strong enough. I'm disgusted at _myself_ for not being strong enough.

Lightning strikes at three different places in the room, and my father's eyes flare. "You know what? I'll make a deal with you. We'll cut out the murder part of your training-" I grin, because that I can deal with, but then He continues. "But you have to kill your not-friends to make up for it. They're not your friends anymore, anyways, so why would you even care if they died?"

I shake my head as quickly as I can. "N-No. I'm not going to _murder_ my friends."

"But they _aren't _your friends," my sad excuse for a father sneers. "You may still be theirs, but they are not yours. They don't care about you. They believe you are worthless, annoying, expendable. They will have no trouble killing _you_ in one of the upcoming Challenges."

"No! No, no, no! They don't think that about me, and they wouldn't hurt me! They d-don't think I'm worthless, they just think I'm evil and insane and a murderer." I pause. "And doing what you've suggested would only confirm that, they would hate me even more than they already do! I will _not_ hurt them!"

"See? They _hate_ you, you said so yourself. Even if it isn't for the reasons I listed – and trust me, it is, they just don't show it – they hate you. You have no valid reason to avoid killing them," Herobrine says, taking on a caring tone as he adds, "You have to do what's best for you, son."

"This isn't best for _me_ though! It's what's best for _you,_" I argue. "I care about them!"

My father growls and then a shock wave of pain flies through my body. There it is, the power that I always try to avoid using and the power that He uses every chance He gets. He can run pain through my body by simply touching me; if I had my powers, I could do it to Him, too. I wouldn't, though. I'm too nice for that, which He hates. I'm sure He would rather I hurt Him than spare Him (if I could ever manage to get the upper hand, that is), because it would mean that I was beginning to actually act like Him.

I scream and my body goes limp as the pain paralyzes me momentarily. "S-Stop! P-Please stop! F-Father!"

"For you, son, I will lower the requirements," He hisses. "You won't have to kill them; you'll only have to injure them badly. I want them dying on the floor; but you do not have to finish the job. You don't have to kill them."

"I-I w-won't... I c-can't h-hurt them," I sob, falling to my knees as He releases His hand from my neck.

"You are useless!" my father bellows, causing lightning to strike not two blocks away on either side of me. I flinch back in fear as tears soak my face. "How hard would it be to plant a knife in their chests!? It would take you no time at all, Skybrine!"

"I-I can't, I-I'm s-sorry!"

"You worthless failure!" Herobrine roars. "What is the point of breaking the laws of the universe to let the god of the Nether have a son if that son turns out to be a completely, hopelessly pathetic failure!?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"I will _make_ _you_ kill them," He whispers threateningly, pinning me to the wall again, this time by my arms. "I will hurt you until you no longer have a choice."

I collapse on the floor of the Purple Building, leaning against the wall and bawling my eyes out. But you know what? I think I deserve to cry after what I just went through, so I'm not even gonna scold myself for not staying strong for the Team. The Team doesn't need me to stay strong for them, anyway. They don't _want_ me to. They want me to break down and be in pain. They want me to die a slow and painful death.

That's what my father told me.

Over and over and over.

And over.

I guess by now I sort of have to believe it. It'd be impossible to believe otherwise at this point, especially since most of the Team walked right by my crying, shuddering form on the way to the Living Quarters without even sparing me a second glance. A few of them even shot me disgusted looks as they passed by.

Ty is the only one who hasn't been teleported back to the Purple Building yet, and I'm still sitting here, crying pointlessly. This probably makes it look like I'm hoping he'll see me and pity me, but honestly I'm scared to death that he'll actually make me hurt even more. He has every right to, after all. I've done so much to hurt him.

I want to hide away in my part of the Living Quarters so, so badly. I want to get away from here so I don't have to watch Ty either walk past me emotionally like the others did or do worse. But I can't; right now, I just can't. The GameMaster stopped my father before he could kill me, and he healed my physical damage, but I'm a long way from being okay. Right now I'm too emotionally hurt to even think properly, let alone get up and walk in a straight line. I would never make it back to the Living Quarters, despite the fact that it's just next door. So instead of moving I just sit here and hug my knees while crying into them and rocking back and forth, flinching every time I so much as think about my horrendous father.

I didn't agree.

I didn't agree to His deal.

"Woah," someone whispers, and I glance up through my tear-soaked eyelashes to see Ty popping into the room and stumbling forward a few steps to keep his balance. He looks unbearably cute, but I'm not allowed to think that anymore (not that I was really allowed to before) because he hates me now. They all hate me now.

So I bury my head in my knees again and just breathe in and out. I need to focus. I need to be able to walk well enough to get to my room so I can collapse on my bed and keep crying. I need to calm myself just a little. No one's going to comfort me, I've known this ever since I first got teleported back in here, but now I know I have to do it myself. I can't just sit here crying forever.

Ty just walks up to me and says "I hate you!" before punching me in the stomach and then in the jaw immediately afterward.

I groan and curl in on myself because there is no way in the Nether that I am going to fight back. I refuse to hurt Ty any more than I already have, which is way too much, by the way. He winces at the sound and then stands up and kicks me in the side repeatedly, and by the time he's done, I'm crying again "P-Please stop," I beg him, shaking in fear and pain.

He looks at me for a long moment, probably taking in how broken I am and loving it, and then he shakes his head and kicks me once more before walking away.I let out a sob and curl up into a ball again, hugging my knees to my chest and rocking back and forth. A few minutes of silence later, the GameMaster speaks up with a completely different topic of conversation.

"**You're lucky I got you out of there before Herobrine could kill you."**

I scoff, sniffling to try to clear my voice and not sound so crybaby-ish as I reply with, "Right, so lucky. Thanks, by the way, for inviting Him here in the first place." I glare at the air in front of me, hoping the GameMaster knows my stare is directed at him.

"**..." **the GameMaster remains silent

I frown expecting him to say some kind of cruel remark.

"**Here, let's get you to the living quarters." **we walk to the living quarters with me leaning onto the GameMaster "**Listen Skyb- Sky I'm sorry, I shouldn't let the dispute between your father and me get between us"**

I stare at the GameMaster, he had only treated me horribly because of my father? I was too kind to stay mad at him "I- I forgive you."

"**Friends?" **he asks hopefully. I nod "Friends." _Hey, at least I have one friend now!_

**A/n Ok, that was the first one-shot. I hope you enjoyed most of copied directly from Games but I did change quite a few aspects, the major one of course being the ending, which I changed. We all know that the real GameMaster would just impose misery on Sky and Ty would never **_**Will**_**ingly turn on Sky.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Hey guys Dead here with another chapter so i got a review From KKKstories and so this idea for this chapter is from her :D**

It was alright, though. I came back to visit Ty whenever I could.

**"BEGIN!"** the GameMaster yells, and I whirl around, surprised by the sudden noise.

I really don't want to fight any of my friends. This is not good, this is not cool, this is-

Not happening?

Who am I fighting? There's no one here! I can see most of Team Crafted up in the stands, but I can't see the GameMaster or the person I'm supposed to fight-

"Hello, Skybrine." His voice carries across the room to me, and I freeze in place. "I haven't seen you since the day you left me for your worthless OverWorld friends. How are you?"

"I'd be better if you wouldn't call my best friends worthless," I growl, spinning around to face Him. He's standing with His notorious diamond pickaxe raised, His eyes lighting up the blocks immediately in front of Him.

Herobrine.

"Hey, I'm just calling them what they are," He shrugs, casually walking towards me. I narrow my eyes and growl at Him, and he pauses, steps back a bit. "Woah, there, son. Calm down a little, there's no need to get violent."

"Fine then I won't" I say and turn my back on him probably not the smartest thing I ever done but hey I am not known for being smart!

I can feel his eyes on me and he says "Stop being weak Skybrine"

"If I were to fall for your taunting that would make me weak would it not _father!_" I spit out the guys on the stand gasp and I look up at them confused. "Sky! Thats not Herobrine! Its Ty!" one of them shouts.

"What are you talking about I clearly see and hear Him?" i shouted.

"**I gave you hallucinations so that you would fight Ty thinking it was your father and break all your friendships. Well that didn't work." **The GameMaster says.

**A/n well thats a short chap but hey it was straight to the point! sumbmit reviews so i can do chapters! BYE!**


End file.
